


Gentle

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [304]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas and Meg are fooling around and Meg is trying to be rough and dominant with him, but Cas keeps saying how beautiful she is and gentle kisses everywhere, so ends up being slow, gentle, romantic and better than she imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Meg was trying to be rough, grabbing onto Cas, pulling him in for an owning kiss.

She tried pushing him up against a wall, letting her tongue roam across the underside of Cas’ lips.

She could feel Cas during their kiss, and when they parted, he kissed her softly on her neck.

“My beautiful Meg.” Cas murmured, lips soft and brushing on her skin.

“Come on Clarence.” Meg growled softly, pulling Cas and pushing him down on a bed. She rolled her hips, grounding against Cas, and feeling his half hard-on.

Cas was gentle as his hands roamed around Meg’s body, and Meg couldn’t deny how good Cas’ touch was.

“Cas.” Meg said, raking her hands through Cas’ hair, as she tried for another dominate kiss, but Cas continued to be slow and sweet with her.

“Meg…” He murmured, a small smile on his lips. “So wonderful and gorgeous.” Cas said, brushing hair from her face.

Meg started stripping out of her clothes, urging Cas to pull out of his, and throughout it all, he kept giving gentle and sweet kisses.

“You’re not a rough n’ tough guy are ya, Cas?”

“Why would I be with one as beautiful as you?” Cas murmured.

Meg stilled, trying to process what Cas said, before she leaned down and kissed Cas like how he kissed her.

She rutted her hips and shifted so she slowly started to sink down on his cock.

She bounced on Cas’ length and felt his arms encase her body, holding her as she moved.

Cas swallowed the moan that Meg made, as he kissed her.

Meg’s head dropped, forehead brushing against Cas’ shoulder, as Cas’ hands went to her hips, helping her bounce, and he listened as soft, needy pants escaped Meg’s mouth.

“Clarence…Jesus….” Meg groaned.

“Are you enjoying this?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah.” Meg murmured, lifting her head to look at Cas, mouth open.

“I am as well.” Cas said softly. “My beautiful Meg.” Cas whispered softly. Meg kissed Cas, all traces of roughness gone.

Meg moaned softly as she road Cas. Every touch Cas gave her felt so good.

“Need to do this more often.” Meg grunted softly.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, like this, Cas.”


End file.
